Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Film)
''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire ''is the fourth film in the ''Harry Potter'' film series. Plot synopsis Cast * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter * Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley * Emma Watson as Hermione Granger * Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore * Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall * Alan Rickman as Severus Snape * Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid * Brendan Gleeson as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody * Warwick Davis as Filius Flitwick * Hazel Showham as Wizard teacher * Paul Bannon as Wizard teacher * David Bradley as Argus Filch * Unidentified actress as Healer Other Hogwarts Denizens * Shirley Henderson as Moaning Myrtle Order of the Phoenix * Gary Oldman as Sirius Black * Mark Williams as Arthur Weasley Lord Voldemort, His Death Eaters and Followers * Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort * Timothy Spall as Peter Pettigrew * David Tennant as Barty Crouch Jr. * Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy * Ashley Artus as Walden Macnair * Paschal Friel as Nott * Philip Rham as Crabbe * Richard Rosson as Goyle * Alex Palmer as Avery * Olivia Higginbottom as Unidentified Female Death Eater * Barry Dowden as Death Eater * Paul Davies as Death Eater (Uncredited) Hogwarts Students Gryffindor * Tiana Benjamin as Angelina Johnson * Alfie Enoch as Dean Thomas * Unknown Actress as Eloise Midgeon (Uncredited) * James Phelps as Fred Weasley * Oliver Phelps as George Weasley * Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley * Sara Bispham as Gryffindor Girl (Uncredited) 1 * Mona Khalili as Gryffindor Girl * Melanie Bright as Gryffindor Student * Daniel Larner as Gryffindor Student (Uncredited) * Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom * William Melling as Nigel Wespurt * Afshan Azad as Padma Patil (In the books she is in Ravenclaw) * Shefali Chowdhury as Parvati Patil * Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan Hufflepuff * Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory * Louis Doyle as Ernie Macmillan * Charlotte Skeoch as Hannah Abbott * Siobhan Ellen Williams as Hufflepuff Girl (Uncredited) * Jack Bagley as Stebbins (Scenes Deleted and Uncredited) Ravenclaw * Katie Leung as Cho Chang * Jessica Foden2, Emily Aitcheson 3 and another Unknown Actress as Cho's friends (Uncredited) * Joel Babbington as Ravenclaw Student (Uncredited) * Henry Lloyd-Hughes as Roger Davies * Lilian France as S. Fawcett (Scenes Deleted and Uncredited) Slytherin * Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy * Josh Herdman as Gregory Goyle * Danielle Crockford as Pansy Parkinson * Emily Grace as Slytherin Girl (Uncredited)5 * Jamie Waylett as Vincent Crabbe Unknown house * Mala Su Mabey as George Weasley's dance partner (Uncredited) (she could be a student of Beauxbatons) * Sarah Harrison as Schoolgirl * Lucy Elworthy as School Girl * Jake Addley as School Boy * Carly Houston as Student * Sophie Lamont as Schoolchild * Christina Cuttell as School Girl * Kelsey Gallacher as Schoolchild * Joanne Sandi as Student * Katie Dorrington as Hogwarts Student * Hannah Cornish as Student Beauxbatons Staff and Students * Frances de la Tour as Olympe Maxime * Clémence Poésy as Fleur Delacour * Angelica Mandy as Gabrielle Delacour * Simpson McKendry (Uncredited), Lucy Casson, Arielle Brown, Emma de Vees6, Janine Craig, Funda Onal, Alexandra Craig, Danielle Crockford, Jo Simpson and 3 Unknown Actresses as Beauxbatons girls Durmstrang Staff and Students * Predrag Bjelac as Igor Karkaroff (credited as "Predja Bjelac") * Tolga Safer as Igor Karkaroff's aide * Stanislav Ianevski as Viktor Krum * Oliver Miceli, Ponciano Almeida, Anthony Trahearn, Aaron Sillis, Mark Franks, Greg Kolpakchi and 2 Unknown Actors as Durmstrang boys * Unknown as Durmstrang Teacher Ministry of Magic * Robert Hardy as Cornelius Fudge * Roger Lloyd-Pack as Barty Crouch Sr. * Jeff Rawle as Amos Diggory * Alan Watts as Assistant Judge * Campbell Graham as Ministry Wizard * Liam McKenna as Ministry Wizard 7 * Christopher Whittingham as Ministry Wizard * David Sterne as Ministry Wizard 8 * Flip Webster as Ministry Witch 9 * Anne Lacy as Ministry Witch 10 * Su Elliot as Ministry Witch 11 * Sheila Allen as Ministry Witch 12 Wizarding World Related * Unknown Actor as Aidan Lynch * Unknown Actor as Alexei Levski * Unknown Actor as Barry Ryan * Robert Wilfort as Bozo * Unknown Actress as Clara Ivanova * Unknown Actor as Connolly * Amelia Parillon-Samuel as Dancer and other roles * Steve Mackey as Donaghan Tremlett * Alex Brock as Extra 13 * Jenny Crosdale as Extra 14 * Xorael Harrison as Extra 15 * Margery Mason as Food trolley lady * Tom Verrchia as Gabrielle Delacour's Yule Ball dance partner * Steven Claydon as Gideon Crumb * Caroline Rovina as Gregory Goyle's Yule Ball dance partner * Jason Buckle as Heathcote Barbary * Unknown Actor as Ivan Volkov * Jonny Greenwood as Kirley Duke * Unknown Actor as Lev Zograf * Unknown Actress as Moran * Unknown Actor as Mullet * Jarvis Cocker as Myron Wagtail * Phil Selway as Orsino Thruston * Unknown Actor as Pyotr Vulchanov * Unknown Actor as Quigley * Miranda Richardson as Rita Skeeter * Phil Mulryne as Troy * Unknown Actor as Vasily Dimitrov * Lisa Osmond as Quidditch Supporter/Death Eater Victim * Alex Argenti as Igor Karkaroff's Yule Ball partner * Aston Scott as Extra * Dominic Rowntree as Supporting Artist * Ann Odgen as Dancer * Laura Bryan as Extra * Lia Alu as Witch * Kyle Cluett as Extra * Greg Moore as Extra * Amie Kirby as Dancer * Sam Morris as Marcus Turner * Liam Darbon as Extra * Frankie Chilakalaka as Party Guest * Luke Robertson as Extra * Jack Coleby as Extra * Leon Garner as Extra * Tom Cox as Extra Ghosts, Spectres, Photos or Flashback Performance * Adrian Rawlins as James Potter * Geraldine Somerville as Lily Potter Muggles * Eric Sykes as Frank Bryce Magic Creatures * Unknown Actress as Murcus Animals * Gizmo, Ook, and Sprout as Hedwig * Unknown Dog as Fang * Crackerjack as Crookshanks * Maximus, Alanis and Cornilus as Mrs. Norris * Unknown Owl as Sirius's black owl * Oreo as Crow Book and Film Changes Category:Films Category:Harry Potter Films